I'm all about you
by franchi
Summary: [Complete]Takeru realizes that he has feelings for Hikari, but when he gets the courage to tell her, something wrong happens.This is my first fic ever, I hope you like it. Please leave reviews.[I change a few things in chapter 4 and decied to make the fic
1. Getting to know

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

This is my first fic, please review and keep in mind that is the first time I write. I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Getting to know**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning, school was about to start and Takeru was having his habitual breakfast: cereal and milk. He turned the radio on, and heard a song that remained him of his best friend, Hikari; they've known each other since they were 8 years old. He started to remember all the things they share together, like the day when they accidentally give a peck.

_"Hi Takeru!" A nice sweet voice said (unless it was nice and sweet for him)_

_"Oh, Hi Hikari" he said with a happy excited voice. "You're different today, you look prettier"._

_"Thanks", Hikari said, as her cheeks started to become red._

_"An why that change of look, are you trying to impress someone like that Patrick guy you told me about the other day on the net?"_

_"No", she said, a little embarrassed and angry, "It's just that I wanted to have a different look for a change, I think I got tired of my old look"._

_"But youneedn't change your look, you are beautiful just the way you are"._

_"Oh you are so sweet"._

_The bell rang and they headed to math, the books the teacher asked to take to class were big and heavy. _

_"I'm gonna be late" Hikari said as she start to run, but she fell and all her books spread on the floor._

_"Let me help you" Takeru exclaimed and lean down to pick the books at the same time Hikari did._

_Near the math book was a paper that said:"For my best friend ever" it was a letter Takeru had given Hikari like a thousand years ago._

_"I can't believe you still have that", he said _

_"I couldn't get rid of it, it's so nice"._

_They both move their hands to reach for the letter and their hands touch, and when they move their heads up because of the embarrassment their lips touch for a tiny second._

_"I'm sorry!" Both of them exclaim. And started to laugh._

As Takeru remembered this, a strange felling started to travel all over his body , first, his heart started to bit faster and faster, then a feeling of happiness and joy make him scream something he never thought he would: " I LOVE YOU HIKARI YAGAMI!".

"What! Did I actually say that?" He thought to himself. "I mean, I don't like Hikari, she just my best friend, isn't she?"

He was felling confused. Did he have feelings for Hikari? "Nuh, It's the song's effect, yeah that's probably it, I can't have feelings for Hikari, she just my best friend".he thouhgt

Takeru took a look at his watch 8:30.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late again" he said as he run out of his apartment.

At school…

"Hi guys" Takeru said breathless

"You stay up late again didn't you?", Daisuke said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, what ever" Takeru answered.

"Where's Hikari?"

"Turn back" someone said.

Takeru did as he was told. And he saw Hikari with the characteristic smile she had every morning. When Takeru look at her he stared to get red and nervous.

"Hi", Hikari said and hug him as she always did, but this time Takeru's heart started biting faster something that had never happened before. He started to feel nervous and turning red.

"Are you Ok Takeru, what's wrong?" Hikari said sounding very worried.

Takeru couldn't say a word, he stayed staring at Hikari .

"Daisuke, Miyako help me something's wrong with him, he doesn't move and his heart is biting so fast!"

"I'll go get the nurse" Miyako said

"And I'll call Natsuko" Daisuke exclaimed

And they both run as fast as they could

"Why are you screaming?" Yamato said.

"It's Takeru something's wrong with him I'm really worried"

"Nothing's wrong with him,he's just distracted". He said and pushes Takeru.

"Huh? What's going on where are Daisuke and Miyako?"

"Don't ever do that again, you really scared me". Hikari said really mad. And left

"What did I do now?"Takeru asked confused

"Come here little brother, and let me askyou something" .

"You have a crush on Hikari don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't fool me I know you do."

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Don't be a fool, I saw every thing you stay staring at Hikari for a long time, first I thought something was wrong with you, but then I realize that you were just staring at her, you must have seen the look on your face you look so in love and stupid". Yamato answered laughing

"Well I've got to go to class, see you later".

"What's wrong with him I don't have a crush on Hikari. But… why did I scream that I loved her with no reason, and why did my heart started biting when she hugged me and why did I started to feel nervous when I saw her?"

But his thoughts were interrupted.

"Are you ok Takeru?" Miyako said. "I Brought the nurse".

"Uh yes I'm fine".

"What happened?"

"I don't know I 'm a little confuse"

"Sorry I couldn't contact Natsuko her cell was off".

"Don't worry he's fine" Miyako said

"Dude, what happened you scared us. Where's Hikari?"

"I don't know she was mad at me and went away".

"I'll go find her then" .Daisuke said and went away

"Miyako can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How can I know if I like someone?"

"Tell me how you feel when you're near her and I will tell you, but no right now, we've got to go to class. Write me a note during class".

"Lets go or we're gonna be late".

At class…

Takeru stared at Hikari and couldn't concentrate, which was odd because he was in his favorite class, poetry.

"PST PST Takeru"

"Huh?"

"What about the note?"

"I was just starting to write it".

"Here you have".

Miyako open the not and started reading it.

"**Well I don't know how to explain… the other day I was hearing the radio and a song remind me of her and all the things we've****done together; then a memory flooded my mind and then I shouted that I love her for no reason. Then when I saw her** **I stared to get red and really nervous; then she hugged me as she always does and my heart started to bit really fast and I can't stop staring at her I don't know what's happening I've never felt like this before. Yamato says I have a crush on her but I don't think that's it. What do you think?" **

"PST pst". Miyako exclaimed giving back the note to Takeru.

Takeru read the note:

"**Yamato is right, you have a crush on her… and who's the lucky lady?**

"No one important, Miyako it's just someone form my apartment block". He said whispering.

The bell rang and the teacher said: you can go now, except from Mr. Takaishi.

"Its something wrong Takeru?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I saw you really disconnected today are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yes, thanks for worrying".

"Takeru are you ok?" Hikari asked ."Poetry is your favorite class and you didn't seem interested".

"Yes, it's just that I didn't sleep well last night".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You know that if something is bothering you can count on me to help you, right?"

"Don't worry Hika I'm fine, really. Sorry for scaring you this morning".

"It's ok. Forgive me for reacting like that way, leaving you alone and that".

"Of course I forgive you. Best friends?"

"Best friends".

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes…"

"I…I…Li…"

"I like your" jacket Takeru said

"My jacket? But this is the jacket I wear almost all the time".

"I was just joking. Know let's hurry we have math class. Oh and don't run, remember what happened last time you did".

They both started laughing.

At math…

Takeru was really bored and started staring at Hikari again.

"I need to tell her how I Feel but I don't have the guts to tell her. I Know I'm going to write a letter for her, and make Ken give it to her".Takeru tought to himself.

Takeru started writing the letter, math finished at the same time he finish the letter.

During recess time Takeru went to find Ken .When he finally found him…

"Yo, Ken can you give this to Hikari?"

"Yeah sure".

The day was finally over. Takeru was getting ready to go home when he heard someone saying:

"Thanks for the letter. I love you too!"

Takeru turned around to face her. But something he didn't expected happened…

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Should I continue writing? Please leave reviews.


	2. Huge Trouble

Disclaimer:Idon't own Digimon

Thanks for the amazing reviews here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Huge trouble**

"What? What is she doing with the letter? I remember telling Ken to give the letter to Hikari, not her". Takeru thought to himself.

"What am I going to do! Uhm… I know I'll go hide in the bathroom till…"

Takeru look at his watch it was 3:30.

"Till 4 o'clock she will probably get bored by then and leave".

"I'm just hiding because I don't know how to tell her that the letter is not for her, but for Hikari. I will brake her heart and I don't want to do that, she's such a good girl, even though everybody tells me that she has a crush on me, a crush that's worse than Daisuke's crush on Hikari years ago, that's creepy". Takeru thought really worried.

Takeru started running as fast as he could, heading to the bathrooms.

"Takeru wait!" The girl shouted and started following him. But she lost his sight by the lockers, so she decided to give up and went home.

Hikari saw everything and started crying, she felt her heart falling into small pieces, she had been in love with Takeru since they were 10 years old, but never told anyone.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Miyako asked

"Nothing, something got in to my eye, I need to go home".

"Hold a sec, I just need to pick my stuff and I'll go with you".

"No, Miyako, thanks, I want to be alone". And saying this she went to her apartment as tears fall from her eyes.

Takeru was in the school's bathroom felling really confused and worried something like that had never happened to him before, he wasn't sure of how to act, what to say, or even how to face the girl. He needed advice but didn't know who to ask for help. At first, he thought of Yamato but he was sure that he was going to tell him something like: "Why don't you date the girl, she really pretty, prettier than Hikari and she likes you what else you want?" finally he gave up and went home.

Hikari's apartment…

Hikari enter her apartment crying hard, feeling devastated, she was falling apart.

She was sure that Takeru would never feel the same way she does since the first day she realized she had feelings for Takeru and promise herself not to get hurt when he finds a "soul mate" but the way she felt was stronger than the bow she made.

"What's wrong Hikari are you OK?"

She was so hurt that didn't even heard Taichi talking to her and entersed her room locking the door.

Hikari lay on her bed putting the pillow over her face and shouted. "Why!"

She was crying, crying as she never did before, then she heard something on the window, she got up and saw Takeru throwing pebbles on the window, she opened it as she dried her tears.

"Can I come in?" Takeru asked

"Sure"

And he enters her room climbing the window, Hikari helped him in and they both sat on the bed.

"Hika what's wrong? Why were you crying?" He said looking at Hikari

"I haven't been crying"

"You can't fool me I've known you forever I can tell when you were crying".

"I just that…"

"What am I going to tell him? I can't tell him in love with him. How is he going to react, what if he rejects I will start crying and feel even worse I can't risk". Hikari thought to herself.

"Hello? Are you still here?" Takeru said waving his hand in front of Hikari's face.

"Ah what?"

"You were going to tell me why you were crying"

"Ah it's just that I saw Patrick today and a girl shouted I love you too or something like that and felt devastated"

"Patrick? I thought you didn't like him anymore"

"That's what I also thought, but today I realized that I still like him".

"Well, he is really stupid"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because he's losing an awesome girl, he will never find a girl greater than you, let me explain, you're beautiful, nice, you always help everyone you can, intelligent, did I say beautiful? Responsible, funny, confident, you are always there when anybody needs your support, make feel everybody better when they are felling sad and you are the bestest friend anyone could ever have. And if he doesn't realize that he's not worth your heart and tears".

"Thanks Takeru you made feel better".

"It's nothing… Anyways, I came cause I need to tell you something"

"Tell me, I'm always here for you".

"Well, how can I start? The other day I realize I had a crush on a girl,no, it's not a crush, just that I really like her company and I just love her for her. I felt I need to tell her, but I didn't have the guts to tell her on person, so I decided to write a letter telling her how I feel, and asked Ken to deliver it for me, but he gave it to the wrong girl. She told me she loves me, but I don't, so I decided to run away instead of facing her; now I feel really bad, but I don't know how to tell her that the letter wasn't for but for other girl. I'm thinking of avoiding her till know what to tell her".

"I think you should tell her as soon as you can, the more you wait, the more hurt she will be".

"Yes Hika you're right, thanks. You always make me feel better, you are the best". Takeru said giving Hikari a kiss on the cheek.

In that moment both of them felt like they were flying away from the earth, they felt happy, loved and most of all really close to each other.

"Hika I need to go, I have homework to do, thanks again for being such a good friend. See you tomorrow".

"Bye Takeru, thank you too".

"I love you". She said whispering

"Did you say anything?" Takeru ask

"No" she replayed

And Takeru went back home, feeling better. When he arrived home he called Ken for an explanation.

"Yo, Ken?"

"What's up?"

"You gave the letter to the wrong person, why?"

Wrong person, are you sure?

"Yes I told to give it to Hikari and you give it to other girl"

"Hikari?" Ken said confused. "You didn't tell me to give it to Hikari".

"Yes I did"

"OK let me explain you what happened…"

_It was recess time and Takeru was looking for Ken. Until he finally found him…._

_"Yo, Ken can you give this to Hikari?"_

_"Yeah sure". _

_Ken went away for making the delivery…_

_"Who did he tell me to give this to? Ah yes her"._

_He started looking for the girl._

_"Hey you!" He said "this isfor you, from Takeru"_

"Ah so that's why". Takeru exclaim.

"I'm sorry man I think I caused you many troubles"

"It's ok, everybody makes mistakes, don't worry".

"I'm really sorry. I'll do whatever to repay you"

"You don't need to do that, I'm serious".

"Well see you tomorrow then, and sorry".

"It's ok, see you"

The next day…

"Takeru Takaishi, are you avoiding me?"

"No"

"Then why did you run away like that yesterday?"

"I needed to go to the bathroom"

"Ah ok".

"Anyway… there's something I need to tell you Catherine… but I don't know how to start"

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave reviews.


	3. Confessions

Thid chapter hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confessions**

"You can start by saying you love me". Catherine said with excitement

"Uh…no… that's not what I wanted to tell you". Takeru answered

"The answer is yes". She said happily

"Yes, what?"

"I love you too and want to be with you"

"No that's not… I wanted to…"

He couldn't finish

"Takeru we need to rush to P.E" Ken said firmly

"I'm talking to Catherine, can't you see?"

"You can't be late; Coach Jones is going to kill you".

"This is way more important than Coach Jones"

Ken leaves disappointed.

"Well…the thing is… the letter Ken gave you yesterday… it wasn't for you"

"What?" Her happy face soon changed into a serious one.

"It was a huge confusion I told him to give it to a friend, but he misunderstood and gave it to you".

"You are so evil; I can't believe I had a crush on you". She said as she start crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it on purpose"

"Yeah sure"

Catherine ran away crying hard.

"I'm sorry". He shouted

P.E

"Ken, I feel awful, Catherine, she's devastated"

"I'm sorry it's all my fault, I'll apologize to her, explain her what happened"

"I already did that and I feel so bad".

"You shouldn't, it was my fault"

"But I could have told her sooner".

"Ladies stop gossiping" The coach said. "Basketball season is about to start and you need training".

Takeru loved basketball more than anything, except for Hikari of course; but for some reason he wasn't as happy as he always was when basketball season was close.

"Now, Mr. Takaishi, show us some of your moves".

Takeru got up and did what he always does shootingfrom metersof the basket, but he didn't score. He tried again, but nothing

"Sit down". The coach said angrily.

"What? Takeru Takaishi, player of the year didn't score?" Ken said in a sarcastic tone.

"Screw you"

"I'm just kidding. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, this whole Catherine stuff; I can't concentrate".

The bell rang…

The boys went to get changed, on the way, Takeru found Hikari.

"You have classes with Catherine, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Would you happen to know where she is?"

"She went home; she wasn't feeling well; she seemed a little depressed,Why?"

"She's the girl I told you about".

"You told her didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm worried she is really sad, it's all my fault".

"No, It's not, you did the best thing you could, If you waited more she would feel worse".

"I know, but if I had given the letter myself this wouldn't have happened".

"Everything happens for a reason".

"You always say that".

_"Takeru I'm moving to the States. My father has been transferred there"._

_"What? No, don't go, I need you here. The basketball finals are next week I need your support. And we had plans, remember?"_

_"I don't want to go either, I mean, my friends are here, you are here. But everything happens for a reason; maybe this can make our friendship stronger"._

_"Maybe". He said_

_"How can our friendship become stronger if she is not here?"Takeru thought._

_"I will miss you Hika"._

_"Me too. Promise to write ok?"_

_"Sure"._

_A year had pass and they sent mails and talkedon the phonealmost every day. And somehow their friendship was becoming stronger._

_Takeru was watching TV when the bell rang. He turned the TV off and went to open the door._

_"Hikari!" he said given her a hug. "You are back"_

_"Yes, and to stay". She said excited._

_"I'm glad you went away". He said._

_"Thanks". She said in a sarcastic and sad voice._

_"No, I mean I'm glad you went away because now we are more close"._

_"See, I told you everything happens for a reason" _

"You got the letter back, right?"

"Damn". He exclaim annoyed. "I knew I was forgetting about something, now I'll have to go to her place to get it back".

"I can go with you, If you want".

"Thanks, but I have to do this on my own".

"Well, then see you at lunch time. I have art". She said happy.

"And I have me favorite class". He said in a sarcastic tone.

Art class...

"Your assignment is to make a portrait.You are to have ready for next month. You can start now".

Hikari grab a pencil and started drawing a face.

"That boy looks familiar Mrs. Yagami, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No, he is my best friend". She said disappointed

"Nice, keep going".

Chemistry...

T"oday we are going to learn about the Radioactivity, you are to take notes".

The teacher started talking. Takeru hated chemistry more than anything and wasn't paying attention. Instead he started writing Hikari and drawing hearts all over a paper.

"Nice note taking Mr. Takaishi, why don't you give me that and start paying attention because your grades aren't good at all".

"Sorry Sir".

Lunch time

"Where is he?"Hikari thought. "I was finally going to tell him how I feel about him, but his not here. Maybe it's because now is not the time".

10 minutes later…

"Sorry for being late".Takeru exclaimed. "Mr. McSporran made me stay in class for not paying attention. He told me I need to improve my grades or else he'll talk to coach Jones and tell him to kick out from the team".

"No way! I'm not good at chemistry either, but if you want we can study together".

"Alright, thanks Hika you are the best".

The day was finally of.

"Are you coming to my place?"

"Yes, but after going to Catherine's".

"See you later then".

Catherine's...

Takeru took a deep breath and ring the bell.

"Yes?" a man with a serious voice answered.

"Is Catherine home?"

"She is".

"Can I come in?"

"Yes".

I see, you change your mind. She said kissing Takeru. But he pushes her away.

"No!"

"Then, what did you came for?"

"I need the letter, please give it back".

"Why would I?"

"Please just give it to me". He said firmly.

"Ok, but with one condition… kiss me".

"No way"

"I'll keep it then?"

"You call m evil for something I didn't do on purpose, and now your acting evil".

I" don't even know why I came here, it was a waste of time, I knew you wouldn't give it back. Bye". He said firmly and serious.

"Wait!... Take it."

"Thanks". He said and leaves.

Hikari's apartment…

"What took you so long?"

"She wouldn't give it back".

"Really? if you want I can talk to her and convince her of giving it to you".

"No, she gave it to me".

"But you just told me that… Anyway, should we study?"

"Yeah sure".

"Radioactivity, right?"

Takeru nodded and they open their books and start reading.

"I almost forgot". Takeru said. "I have something for you".

He handled the letter to her.

Hikari opens the letter and starts reading it.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, hope you like it. Please leave reviews.


	4. I love you too

Hope you like it.Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I love you too**

Hikari read the letter:

**I wanted to tell you something really important, you know that I'm not good at expressing myself so I wrote you something.**

**There's something I've got to say **

**You're always with me even though you're far away **

**Talking to you on my cell **

**Just the sound of your voice **

**Makes my heart melt oh girl **

**Well it's true **

**I'm all about you **

**I'm all about us **

**No baby you never have to question my love **

**And every night there's a new crowd **

**But it's always you I'm singing about **

**There is only one these words are going out to **

**Oh girl, I'm all about you **

**I know you worry sometimes **

**Some other girl will make me forget your mine **

**There's not a doubt in this world **

**That any one could take the place of my number one girl **

**But it's true **

**When I close my eyes I can see you **

**It's like you're right here **

**And this feelings only getting stronger **

**You're with me everywhere. **

**I've always been in love with you, but I didn't realize it till now.**

**I love you**

**Takeru**

"Takeru, this is beautiful… I…"

"Yes, I know you like Patrick, but I needed to tell you I just needed, I'd better go home".

Takeru was heading to the door.

"Wait. Patrick's not real"

"Huh?"

"I invented him"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you are Patrick". She finally told him.

Takeru turn back and sat next to her.

"So it means that…?"

Yes

They started to get closer, their hearts were biting faster, they eyes shined, and they felt happy.

"Hikari dinner's ready!"

"We're coming mom!"

"Why!" She thought mad.

"Takeru are you staying for dinner?"

"No, thanks Miss Yagami. It's late, my mom is probably worried".

"Bye Takeru, see you tomorrow".

"Bye Light Angel, see you".

"Light Angel?"

"Yes, it's a penname I just invent for you".

"I like it, see you".

Next day…

"Hi guys" both Takeru and Hikari exclaim.

"Takeru Takaishi on time?" Ken said.

"Hika, how did you manage to wake him up on time?"

"Let's just say I found a way to".

"Common' tell us! Miyako exclaim"

"Ok, ok. Instead of waiting for him, I deicide to pick him up".

"Good one Hikari". Daisuke answered.

"It feels good not having to rush for a class". Takeru said.

Everybody laugh.

"We have cooking". Miyako and Ken said.

"Takeru, Daisuke and I have Child development".

"See you guys at lunch".

Takeru and Hikari act like nothing had happen between them; they didn't want their friends to know, not yet.

It was finally lunch time.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing". Everybody exclaim

"Why don't we go to the beach? My father rented a house and told me and Yamato to go whenever we want".

"Sure".

"And Miyako, try to take the essential things only".

"Yes; I remember you taking like 4 suitcases the last time we went camping for a weekend".

"Hey, those were essential".

"Yeah sure". Ken said in a sarcastic tone

Everybody laugh

The day was off and everybody went back home.

Hikari called Takeru at 8 o'clock, like always.

"Hikari?"

"Yes, how did you know it was me?"

"Cause you are the one who always calls me at 8 pm". He answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes you're right".

"I'm so excited we are going to the beach on Saturday!"

"Me too, Light Angel, me too".

"The only thing is that…. Nah, just forget it".

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Come on tell me".

"Ok, ok, it's just that we are not going to able to be on our own".

"We'll find a way, you'll see".

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Well I have to go, since we have literature final exam tomorrow".

"Damn, I forgot about that. See you Light Angel".

"Oh yes, that reminds me, I have to think of a penname for you .Bye…"

Friday morning…

"Hi guys!" Takeru said with a million dollar smile hugging his friends.

"What's with the sudden happiness?" Daisuke asked

"I don't know; I'm just happy".

"You told her?· Ken asked smiling

·Yes". Takeru answered happily

"Tell what to whom?" Daisuke and Miyako exclaim.

"Forget it". Both Takeru and Ken answered.

"Where is she?" Takeru asked

"Who?"

"Ligh…Hikari?"

"What? Nobody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Nothing lets go to literature, it's getting late".

Literature…

"Ok young students, today you are taking the final exam, but first I have to tell you some bad news. Your classmate, Hikari, was coming to school when a car hit her, she in the hospital, she is really bad".

Takeru's smile soon fadeded away.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked

"Yes, but hurry up the exam is about to start".

Takeru ran heading to the bathroom, with a million of tears, he had never felt like this, not even when his parents got divorced and his father took Yamato with him.

"It's my entire fault", he thought to himself. "She knew something like this was going to happen".

_Ring!Ring!_

_Yes?" A sleepy voice answered._

_"Takeru It's me"._

_"Light Angel It's two in the morning, what do you want?"_

_"I can't go to school tomorrow"._

_"What? What are you talking about? Literature final is tomorrow go can't miss school"._

_"It's just that I feel like something bad is going to happened if I go"._

_"Hikari, are you actually hearing what you are saying?"_

_"Ok, I'll go, sorry for waking you up"._

_"It's ok, bye"._

"I'm so stupid, if it wasn't for me she would be alright. I need to see her. I don't care about the stupid exam". He thought to himself as he run away from school.

"Wait a minute, I don't even where she is, I'll call Taichi"

"Taichi, it's me Takeru, at what hospital is Hikari?"

"Odaiba Hospital".

"Thanks, I coming over".

Odaiba Hospital…

"Hi can you please tell me where Yagami Hikari is staying?"

"Yes sure, wait a minute" the nurse said looking at the computer.

"Room 107", she answered.

"Thanks".

"You're welcome".

Room 107…

When Takeru entered the room he saw both Hikari's mom and Taichi crying.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked worried.

None of them answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"The car… It hit her so hard… she… she… she is in coma". Taichi said.

Takeru started crying hard.

"No, she can't be in coma , she can't". He thought to himself heading to Hikari's bed.

He called her name and moved her a million times, but she didn't wake up.

He put his head over her chest and realized that Hikari was holding a piece of paper.

He took it; it said:

**Takeru, I love you too.**

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N I don't own the lyrics to I'm all about you)

How was it? please leave reviews.

****


	5. Talking to Yamato

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talking to Yamato**

A week had pass since the accident and Takeru visited Hikari everyday.

"Hi Light Angel". Takeru said to Hikari, who was "sleeping".

"Yesterday coach Jones named me captain of the team. I couldn't believe it, I'm really happy." Takeru told Hikari really excited.

"I almost forgot, I brought you your favorite chocolates, you can eat them when you wake up and also got you your favorite flowers." Takeru said smiling.

Takeru took a look at his watch.

"Light Angel I have to go, sorry for staying such a short time, but I have practice. I'll come tomorrow, take care".

Basket practice…

"Takaishi! Late again!". Coach Jones shouted

"I'm sorry coach, I was…"

"No excuses Takaishi, if you are late again you will be suspended from your labors as captain".

"Ok, sorry sir".

"You'll be on the bench today".

"But…"

"No buts Takaishi, now sit down!"

Practice was over and Takeru went back home.

"Why Hikari? She's the nicest person I know, she doesn't deserve what's happening to her". Takeru thought to himself heading towards the kitchen.

He grabbed a frying pan, then an egg form the refrigerator.

Takeru was about to prepare fried eggs when the phone ranged. He ran towards the phone hoping it was a call from the hospital telling him that Hikari had woken up.

"Yes?" Takeru said.

"Takeru!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "You won't believe what happened".

"Miyako, not now please, I'm not in the mood for hearing the latest gossips". Takeru answered sounding annoyed.

"No, Takeru! You really need to hear this, it's about Cath…"

"Miyako, I really don't want to listen anything, I just want to be alone"

"But…". Miyako answered disappointed. "Ok, Ok, I'll tell you tomorrow".

"Bye, see you" Takeru said hanging the phone.

He head to the kitchen and once again the phone rang.

"Miyako, I thought I told you I don't want to hear anything". Takeru shouted really mad.

He heard a strong laughter coming form the phone, Takeru was confused, that laughter wasn't Miyako's, it was a man's laughter instead.

"Who is this?". Takeru said sounding confused.

"It's me bro". Yamato answered still laughing.

"What's so funny Yamato?". Takeru asked annoyed.

"You must have hear your voice, it seemed like you wanted to kill someone"

"So?". Takeru replied

"You're Takeru Takaishi, the nicest person in the world". Yamato answered in a sarcastic tone. I knew that someday you would just forget to control your temper. And we made a bet, remember? I told you that someday you would get really mad and lose your temper; you told me such thing would never happen. Then I had an idea, if you never lose your temper, I would tell everyone the truth about the lyrics of my songs, that you're the real composer. But if you lose you had to wear a pink dress. That will be really funny, you can't deny it. And when you shouted I imagined you wearing a pink dress and started laughing"

"Yamato!". Takeru exclaimed annoyed.

"How are you bro?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I know what happened to Hikari, I'll ask you again, How are you?".

"Fine, I guess". Takeru answered not even convincing himself.

"You can't lie to me Takeru, I know you are not OK, I'll go visit you so we can talk"

"OK"

"See you then"

Takeru head to the kitchen, he knew talking to Yamato was going to take long and wouldn't let him a chance to do other things, he decided to take a shower and do his homework, for him those things were more important than eating, and he wasn't hungry, so he put the egg back on the refrigerator and the frying pan on the cabinet.

Heading to the bathroom Takeru took a towel and after fifteen minutes he finished. He put on his pajamas, grabbed his backpack and took his Child Development notebook out. He didn't like that subject, the only reason he took it was because Hikari was taking it, but now she wasn't there to help him, he opened the notebook and read the assignment, which was: write a report about childhood.

That word reminded him of all the things he had done with his best friend when they were kids. All the happy moments, and the bad ones, where Hikari was always there for him. The games they played, the promises they made. Takeru just smiled.

The bell rang.

"It must be Yamato". Takeru thought to himself heading to the door.

He opened the door and saw Hikari standing there, smiling at him. Takeru was so happy and surprised that the only thing he could say was Hikari's namelike a million times…

"Hey Takeru!" Yamato shouted "Wake up!"

"Ah, what?" Takeru answered in a sleepy voice.

"You fell asleep and you were repeating Hikari's name over and over again, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing" Takeru answered annoyed. "How did you enter anyway?"

"I have a key, remember?"

Both brothers sat on the couch together.

"So… tell me how you really feel".

"I don't know, I really don't know".

"Then, tell me what you think about what's happening".

"Why is this happening to her? She didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault, it's my entire fault. I was the one who convinced her of coming to school. I don't know if she is ever going to wake up. I know I need to have hope, but it's too hard. I mean, I visit her everyday and she looks the same. Doctors tell me they are doing their best, but she doesn't seem to improve. Why Yamato? Why?". Takeru said as he started to cry besides all his attempts not to.

Yamato hugged his little brother, trying to comfort him. Takeru looked so fragile, week, just as when he was eight years old.

"It's not your fault, you have to believe that. And, as Hikari says, everything happens for a reason. Maybe you don't see it now, but believe when I say that sometime you will know the reason for this".

"I know, but it's to hard Yamato. It's just that… I'm in love with her". Takeru answered cleaning his tears.

"I know, bro, I know"

"I finally got the guts to tell her how I feel and now she is in coma. I know she loves me back, but what's worth knowing if I can't be with her, hear her voice or her angel laughter. Life is senseless with out her". Takeru said crying again

"Cry, is the best thing you can do to just breakdown. I'm staying with you tonight, I'll call dad and tell him".

"Thanks Yamato".

Yamato dialed his father's number and left a message telling him that he was going to stay with Takeru. He went to the kitchen and put some cereal and milk on a bowl.

"You have to eat something. Here, have this". Yamato said giving the bowl to his brother.

"I'm not hungry"

"I'm not asking if you are hungry, I'm saying you have to eat" Yamato answered mad.

"Ok, ok, I'll eat". Takeru answered annoyed.

Takeru finished eating, so Yamato took the bowl to the kitchen and washed it. Then he sat next to Takeru and give him a hug.

"It's late" Yamato said looking at his watch. "You should go to sleep".

About an hour later…

"Yamato?". Takeru said holding a pillow and a sleeping bag. "Can I sleep here?".

Those words remind Yamato of the days when Takeru and him still lived together, 7 years ago.

_It was late in the night and Takeru overheard his parent's discussion._

"_I'm sick of you coming so late". Natsuko shouted madly._

"_Sh, don't shout, you are going to wake the children". Mr. Ishida answered._

"_Don't tell me what to do!". Natsuko answered mad and annoyed._

"_I'm your husband, I can tell you what to do"_

"_You can tell me what to do, but it doesn't mean that I going to do what you want me to!"_

"_I'm sick oh these discussions and you shouting at me. I'm going to a hotel. I can't be near you, not anymore!"._

"_Fine, do what you want!"._

"_Fine!" Mr. Ishida answered getting out of the apartment, closing the door with such strength that it seemed like the door was going to break down._

_Takeru head to Yamato's room making the less noise possible, holding his teddy bear._

"_Yamato, they are fighting again and daddy is gone"_

"_Yes, but don't worry, everything is going to be alright. He will come back, you'll see"._

"_Can I sleep with you tonight?"._

"_Sure". Yamato answered lifting his blanket to make a space for his little brother. Takeru snuggled to Yamato's side and covered his arms on him, Yamato hugged him back. After a few minutes laterTakeru fell asleep._

"Aren't you to old for that? Just kidding, sure".

"Thanks". Takeru answered smiling.

Next day…

Takeru got up and looked at the watch on his room.

"Oh, no. I'm going to be late again".

Takeru put his clothes on, grabbed his backpack and rushed to the door.

But Yamato shouted…

"You're not leaving till you eat something".

"But, I'm going to be late".

"Then, eat this while you walk to school". Yamato answered giving Takeru a paper bag which had a sandwich and some milk inside, smiling at him.

"Thanks, but you can be so overprotective sometimes":

"It's my way to show you that I love you, bro".

"I love you too Yamato, thanks for everything. Can you stay with me more time? It's just that I feel alone".

"Sure, I'll stay all the time you need me".

"Thanks, you are the best".

"Your welcome, but hurry or you're going to be late. Say hi to Mr. Mcsporran for me".

"What?" Takeru asked confused. "Don't you have to go to school too?".

"Oh yes. I forgot, since this is my last year and school is about to finish, and I'm mostly doing anything this weeks".

"Then hurry"

"Ok, ok" Answered Yamato rushing to the room. In less than five minutes he was ready.

"Wow that was fast"

"Yeah, it's because I have to change this fast during the Teenage Wolves performances"

Takeru just smiled.

"It's really late". Yamato exclaimed worried. "We are not going to make to school on time".

"Don't worry, I know some shortcuts we can take, I've been late like a million times so I know the fastest way to school, but this time we have to run".

"Ok, some exercise will do me good"…

School…

"Hi guys" Takeru said breathless.

"Hi". Daisuke answered. " You wouldn't be Takeru if you are not late".

"Really funny Dai". Takeru answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Hi Yamato". Miyako exclaimed.

"Hi".

"Takeru, you came to school with Yamato, did you parents made up?".

"No, he is juststaying with me for some days."

"Well guys". Yamato exclaimed. "I have to go, see you".

Yamato left.

"So, what's the important thing you needed to tell me Miyako?".

"I'll tell you later, we are going to be late".

Lunch time…

"Ok". Miyako exclaimed." The thing is that Catherine is telling everyone that you asked her out and that in less than an hour you dump her because she is bad kisser"

"What?" Takeru answered confused. "You know what? Let her tell everyone what she wants, I know that's not true, so I doesn't affect me; besides, when the truth comes out she's the one who is going to get harm, not me".

"We are visiting Hikari, right?". Daisuke said changing the topic of the conversation.

"Yes" Ken answered.

"I can't wait to see her". Miyako exclaimed excited.

Hospital…

"Bye Mrs.Yagami". Miyako Daisuke and Ken exclaimed. "Nice to see you".

"Bye, thanks for coming kids". Mrs.Yagami answered.

Some time later…

"Takeru, you are finally here! What took you so long?". Taichi asked.

"Basket practice lasted more time than usual. If it's not to much, can you leave alone with her, please?".

"Sure" Taichi answered. "Mom lets have something to eat":

"OK".

Takeru grabbed a chair and sit next to Hikari.

"Hi Light Angel, it's me again" Takeru said happy." I wanted to tell something, life with your love fills everyday with illusions and hope. I wanted to thank you for showing me what love is, letting me be who I want to be and making this life worth living.

I wanted you to know that if you cry, I'll cry; if you laugh, I'll laugh. I will go everywhere you go. If you need my help, I will give it to you, no doubt. I give you everything I am, have been and will be. But that's nothing compared to what you give me, that's why sometimes I start to think if I deserve you, and if life is going to be able to give me what you gave me.

Other thing, I'm always here for you when you need me or not.

I love you" Takeru said.

Then, Hikari moved the fingers of her right hand.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. Please leave reviews.


	6. Just a little bit of hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Alter a long long time chapter six is up, sorry that I took to long updating. Hope you like it.

**puasluoma****-** Thanks for the support and for taking the time to read and review this fic, sorry that I took so long updating.

**prongated**- thanks for the review, I'm sorry for taking so long updating and for the cliffhanger, it sucks, doesn't it lol, it was because I was having an author's block. I'll try my best to write a good ending, so you can forgive me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a little bit of hope**

"Doctor, nurse; Come quick!" Takeru yelled.

The doctor entered the room as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked

"Nothing's wrong, in fact, everything's great. Look, her hand is moving" Takeru answered with a huge smile. His eyes shine, full of hope, something that hadn't happen for a long time.

"I'm sorry to discourage you, that hand movement is just a reaction of her body due to the time she is been sleeping; it means nothing"

"What?" Takeru exclaimed as her smile faded and his eyes began to lose their shine." Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so" The doctor answered as he left the room.

Takeru sat on the chair and put his hands on her face, as he was about to start crying, But then he felt like some sort of light was shining on him, that light was giving him hope, was comforting him, making him smile something he hadn't done for a lot time.

"I don't care what the doctor says I know this means you are waking up soon" Takeru said getting his smile back.

He turn the TV on and started flipping trough channels, he was really tired due to basket practice so he fell a sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takeru, wake up" Taichi said in whisper "I'm back, you can go home"

"Thanks Taichi" he answered

"No, thank for always looking after my sister, for always being there for her, for protecting her, for everything you do for her"

"It's nothing; after all, she is my best friend and I lo…"

"You what?" Taichi said a little bit mad realizing what Takeru was about to say.

"I love when she is happy and to see her smile and I hate when she is hurt or to see her cry" Takeru answered.

"Thanks" Taichi answered calming down. "I thought he was going to say something else" He thought to himself.

"Well Tai I have to go, see you tomorrow"

"How did you call me?" Taichi asked confused

"Tai, That's how we used to call you, but if you don't… I…"

"No, its ok, I kind a miss that penname"

"Bye"

"Bye, take care" Taichi said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru entered his apartment closing the door behind him. He saw Yamato on the couch.

"Hi Yamato!" Takeru exclaimed with a huge smile as he hugged his brother

"I'm glad you are smiling again" Yamato answered hugging Takeru back. "Did Hikari wake up?"

"No, but she is going to, and soon" Takeru answered

"Really?" Yamato answered excited "When doctors told you this?"

"No one told me, I just know"

"I'm really happy you are smiling again, I really am. But don't get your hopes up, you can get hurt" Yamato said serious.

Takeru's smile didn't fade.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to sleep" Takeru answered heading to his room.

"OK, good night"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early next morning up with the smell of toast bread and coffee. He looked at the clock that is on the table next to his bed, it was 7 sharp.

"Why can't I get up at this hour during the week"Takeru thought as he head to the kitchen.

He saw Yamato making breakfast for both of them and sat in the table.

After some minutes Yamato gave Takeru his food, crumbled eggs, toast bread and orange juice.

He finished his breakfast and head to his room.

Once he got there he sat on his bed a took a look to the picture he head in his night-stand, it was a picture of him and Hikari sitting down the tree where they used to play and passed wonderful times together, he stared at her and realized how much he loved her, feeling happy cause he knew she loved him back; the more he stared at the picture the more he loved Hikari and the more he felt she was waking up soon.

He lie on his bed, close his eyes and started to remember the day when they promise to be best friends for ever.

_I t was Sunday morning and Takeru went to the park to meet Hikari, which he did every weekend. He walk trough the park looking for her, and after some time he saw her waving at him happily, sitting by the tree they used to play when kids. He waved back with a huge smile and head to where she was. _

_When he reached the tree he sat next to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a way to greet her. _

_They talked about everything, from school to TV shows, but after some time they didn't speak. _

"_Yamato always says: "To me, singing is the single most joyous thing a person can do." but I modified it I say: To me, being near you is the single most joyous thing a person can do." Takeru told Hikari, breaking the silence between them._

"_Thanks" Hikari answered blushing. "You know what I say?_

"_No" _

"_To me, your friendship the single most joyous thing a person can have." She said with a smile._

_Takeru smiled back giving her a friendly hug._

_Hikari stared at Takeru beautiful blue eyes and smile._

"_Let's make a pact" She exclaimed, turning away from him._

"_OK" Takeru said._

_They promised to never hurt each other, to trust each other with the heart and to be best friends forever._

_They join their pinkies to close the pact and then hugged again smiling._

Takeru smiled at that memory, thinking that he was the luckiest man in the world because Hikari was his best friend and he was hers, and because they loved each other.

He got dressed and got out of his room to visit Hikari at the hospital, he was about to leave, when the phone rang.

He went to answer it.

"Hi" he said.

"Takeru?"

"Yes"

"It's me Taichi"

"Oh, hi Tai"

"Hikari woke up!" Taichi said excited

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it hope you guys enjoyed it.

I'm sorry for making you wait for such a short and lame chapter, please forgive me, and please read the next chapter I promise to make a better job.

Please review


	7. Together at last

Disclaimer: I own anything.

Thanks to all the reviewers. It's your comments that make me want to continue writing. Sorry that I took to long updating again, I hope you like this chapter.

**takari love**** – **Thanks for the supportand for taking time to read this fic('',)

**kingdom219**** - **Thanks for the review, I'm really glad you are reading the fic again; you don't know how much it means to me.

**Moppy**** – **I'm' really happy you are reading my, thanks a lot for the review. She's finally awake, it was about time, don't you think? Lol.**  
****puasluoma**** – **Thanks for the support in both of my fics, I really appreciate everything you say to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Together at last**

A month had passed since Hikari had woken up, luckily, she was fully recovered, and her friends were helping her to catch up with things at school. Also, Takeru and Hikari had decided to make their relationship official by telling their friends and by not being afraid to show "the world" how much they care and loved each other. They'd hold hands walking form one classroom to another, during lunchtime, coming to school or getting back home. They would also give each other short loving hugs or sweet kisses.

This would make some people jealous, especially one.

"If I can't have him, then no one can." Catherine told her friend Nicole.

"Actually, someone already has him." Nicole answered.

"No, stupid, I mean I'm going to separate that ugly girl from my precious Takeru." Catherine said.

"Do what you want, but don't drag me into this." Nicole stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you forgetting about something, if it wasn't for me, no one would actually talk to you, and you know that if I want to I can make everyone hate you sooner than you can imagine."

"But… I…"

"It's your decision, help me or not."

"Ok, I'll help you." Nicole answered with a sad face.

"Great, here's the plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Light angel, the strangest thing just happened to me, a girl I don't even know came to me and asked me to help her with some homework, and no to show up because someone wanted to hurt me and you or something like that." Takeru said confused.

"That's strange, if you want to, we can go and to talk to her so she can explain better what's happening." Hikari replied.

"Yes, I would like that, thanks." He answered. "But there's a problem, I don't know her name."

"If you see her, will you be able to recognize her?" Hikari asked

"I think so." Takeru answered.

And with that, they went to look for the mysterious girl.

After some minutes they finally found her.

"Hey, you." Takeru exclaimed.

The girl turned to face him.

"Yes?" She said.

"I need to talk to you, what's with the thing about your homework and someone wanting to hurt me and Hikari?" Takeru asked.

"It's Catherine, I mean she so jealous, she wants to separate you guys, I didn't want to help, her but she made me, she told me that if I didn't she would make everyone hate me, so I agreed, but now, I know that I don't want to help her. "

"I see, thank you." Takeru told her.

"And about the homework, here's what happened."

_-Flashback Begins-_

"_What you'll do is go and tell Takeru that you need some help with X homework." Catherine told Nicole._

_"But I don't have a class with him." Nicole said_

_"Doesn't matter! Duhhh, you wont show up, I will." Catherine answered._

_-Flashback ends-_

"That's why you can't show up." The girl said.

"Thanks for all your help" Takeru told her. "What's your name?"

"Nicole." The girl answered.

"That's a pretty name." Hikari said. "Nicky, you know what, if you want to, you can hang out with us; I think the guys will like you."

"Thanks." Nicole answered smiling.

"No, thank you; you helped us even though, you don't know us, that shows what a great person you are, I don't think we'll be able to find a way to thank you." Hikari told her.

"Your friendship will just be enough." Nicole answered.

"My name is Hikari by the way."

"Meet us at lunchtime, we sit on the table next to the tree." Takeru said.

"Thank you guys see you then." Nicole said with a smile as she head to her classroom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime and Nicole was looking for her new friends.  
She searched for a while but she couldn't find them.  
When she was about to give up, Hikari spotted her and wave at her to let her know where they were.  
Nicole saw Hikari, smiled and head to where she was.

Once she got to the table. Takeru moved aside to make her some space.  
Hikari introduced Nicole to Miyako, Ken and Daisuke. Then, Takeru told them what Nicole had done for them earlier that day.  
For them, it was hard to believe that there was one person good enough to sacrifice herself for people that weren't her friends or that she didn't even knew. And the fact that she was Catherine's friend made it harder. But when they looked at her eyes, they realized that she really was a great person.

Nicole told them about not wanting to be friends with Catherine anymore. They told her they would help her, that maybe Catherine's friends would "hate" her, but that they never would, since she was a great person.

They told her that she could always hang out with them, and that if she wanted to stop being friends with Catherine, she had to stop being near her and hang out with them or other people, they promised her they wouldn't let anyone, especially Catherine hurt her.

Nicole was really happy; she would never imagine making some great new friends in such a short time.  
But she was worried about Catherine's reaction when she realizes that "her precious Takeru" wasn't going to show up.

The day was over and everybody went back home.

**Nicole's House...**

Nicole sat on her bed after finishing her homework, tired due to school work, but happy that she had new friends.

The phone rang; Nicole picked it up fearing that the person calling was Catherine.  
"Yes?" Nicole exclaimed.

"May I please speak to Nicole." The voice answered

"It's me, who is this?"

"It's me you traitor." Catherine shouted.

"Oh...H...hi...Cath..."Nicole said nervously.

"Give me a good explanation of why my precious Takeru didn't show up." Catherine told Nicole really mad." And give it to me right now!" she shouted.

"Well, that's simple; I didn't want to help you." Nicole answered gathering courage.

"Then, you made it clear; you don't want friends, do you?"  
Nicole was about to tell her about her new friends, but she wanted Catherine to be shocked when she saw her with Takeru and Hikari.

"I prefer not having friends than having bad ones, like you and all the people you call "friends", besides they haven't done anything bad to anybody, they don't deserve what you want to do to them, and they deserve to be happy together.r" She told her instead, and actually, that was what she really thought.

"OK, screw you, I don't need your help or anyone else's, I can make their lives impossible and have him on my own." Catherine answered as she hang the phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new school day had started; Takeru and Hikari entered their Child Development class, and sat together as usual.

They waited for the teacher to enter.

The teacher got to the class late and apologized to the students, then, she left them a group work.

She picked the group members.

"The first group is Takeru, Hikari and Catherine." She said. "You have to do a research on how the family affects the children's behavior, studies, relations with other people, reactions to problems and ways of expressing."

"Great, now it's going to be easier to start my plan." Catherine thought to herself as she smiled to the teacher.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	8. Painful News

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. I am really sorry that I took soooooooooooo long updating, it just that I had a lot of homework, projects and exams.

I decided to post two chapters instead of one so you can forgive me.

I promise I will try not to do it again.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers, you are great.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Painful News**

Takeru, Hikari and Catherine were working on their Child Development project at Takeru's house.

They agreed that Takeru would observe children with single parents and write the way they act and hoe they react to different situations, Hikari and Catherine would do the same but with children who lived with their grandparents and other children that had a huge family. Then, they would compare their results and write them on paper.

Takeru was longing to kiss Hikari, but he didn't cause Catherine was there and he didn't want to hurt her, despite the fact that she was trying to hurt them.

"Well guys." Catherine exclaimed. "I should get going home, see you next week."

"Ok, take care." Both of them answered

Once she left, Takeru stared caressing Hikari's cheek and lovingly played with her hair. He moved closer to kiss her, when the bell rang, making him stop.

He opened the door, it was Taichi.

"Great." She thought. "He always interrupts me."

"Time to go home lil' sis." He told her.

"Ok." She answered. "Bye Takeru, take care."

"Ok, wait; is that how you say goodbye to your "boyfriend"?" Taichi said in a playful tone.

"Yes." Hikari answered annoyed, making her older brother laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari went to Takeru's how, what she did every weekend. She saw Takeru eating some popcorn on his bed and for a strange reason, she remembered something.

_-Flashback starts-_

_It was Sunday morning, almost 11:45am and Takeru called Hikari and asked her if she could go to his place and she said yes._

_About 2 hours later, Hikari arrived to Takeru's house._

_She rang the bell._

_"Come in its open." Takeru told her._

_She entered the apartment and closed the door behind her._

_"Where are you?" She asked._

_"In the kitchen" He answered._

_So Hikari went into the kitchen and was happy and surprise when she saw Takeru with a cooking apron, and the table with her favorite food. _

_"Take a sit please." He told her._

_Hikari did as she was told, followed by Takeru._

_She took a bite and stared at him in awe, the food was wonderful._

_"What's wrong"? He asked worried. "You don't like the food?"_

_"No, the food is great, its just that… why did you do this for me?"_

_He told him that he had done it because of all the things she'd done for him, all the times she was there for him, all the times she'd listen to him, for being the best friend anyone could ever had and for being part of his life._

_Hikari couldn't help it, tears started flowing, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever told her._

_"Are you ok? Why are you crying?"_

_"These are joy tears silly." "She told him. "Thanks for everything you are great." _

_-Flashback ends-_

Hikari smiled at the memory.

"You are awesome." She told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time they had all been waiting for had arrived, It was Friday night, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Nicole, Hikari and Takeru, where in Mr. Takaishi's SUV, going to the beach.

They arrived to the house at 9:30 pm and put their luggage on their rooms.

Daisuke, Ken and Takeru were going to sleep in a room and Miyako, Nicole and Hikari in another.

It was 12:30 am and Hikari couldn't sleep, so she went to look for Takeru.

She entered the room and whispered his name.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"I can't sleep." She said. "Let's go swimming."

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed "Its 12:36 in the morning."

"Please, its going to be fun."

"Ok, ok but just because you are asking."

After some minutes, both Hikari and Takeru were changed, Hikari had a pink bikini and Takeru had a blue swimsuit.

The pool was on the second floor, in the terrace, it was illuminated and it was not big but not to small.

They played in the pool till 2:30 and then decided to go to sleep, Hikari couldn't, so Takeru stayed with her till she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later…

It was time to go home and Hikari was getting her stuff ready, when Nicole ran towards her.

"Hikari, there's something you need to know." She said.

"What happened?"

Nicole told her that she overheard Ken and Takeru talking, that she heard Takeru saying that he never loved Hikari more than a friend, and that he told her he did because somehow he knew that Hikari was in love with him, so he pretended to love her, so she wont get hurt, that he was going to tell her the truth in the beach, but when she has the accident, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

He wanted to breakup with her because he couldn't stand lying to his best friend, but he didn't cause that would hurt her too.

"You are kidding, right Nicky?"

"I wish I was." She answered.

Hikari couldn't believe it, all the moments she had shared with Takeru those past months were a lie, all the thing he had told her weren't true; all the times he said I love you were false.

She tried to retain her tears, but the pain was too much and she couldn't.

Takeru was going to his locker and was shocked to see her crying, he had never seen Hikari crying that hard.

So he hugged her and caress her head. He knew that sometime later she was going to tell him what was wrong and he was going to wait, but he realized that her pain was too much, so he decided to ask.

"Light Angel, what's wrong?"

"I...I… think that we need some time alone to… see other people."

Takeru was shocked to hear that and at the same time he felt his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, letting her go.

Hikari nodded as more tears filled her cheeks.

"But, why?"

"Because I don't wanta relationship based on a lie."

"Lie? What…"

"I don't wantbe with someone who doesn't love me cause that would be selfish." She told him.

"I…"

"I haven't finish Takeru, if you had told me that you didn't love me months ago, it would have hurt, but not as much as it hurts now."

"What are you talking about?" Takeru said confused. "I love you with all my heart and you know it."

"I thought you loved me, but no I know you don't, I can't believe you are still lying, can't you see how much you are hurting me?"

"Fine! If you want this to be over, then its over, but don't come running to me when you realize that the things you are saying, are nonsense." He told her, but immediately regretted what he had said.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, that's it I hope you like this chapter, and again sorry for updating so late (4 months, being exact)

Please review and let me know what you think.


	9. Do you still feel the same way

Disclaimer: I own anything.

Again, sorry that I took to long updating again, I hope you like this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you still feel the same way?**

I month had pass since Hikari broke up with Takeru, she was very angry, butoverall disapoiontedof him for lying, so she stopped hanging with her friends, and spend her time with her art class friends instead. Miyako tried hard to make them make up but it seemed impossible.

Hikariarrived to school early in the morning to avoid Takeru, but unfortunatly for her, he got there early too.

She went to her locker to get her thing ready for the first period.

She saw her friends and Takeru there.

"Hi guys." She said, and hugged everyone, except Takeru.

"Good Morning Takeru." Hikari greeted him in a serious way, like they had never been friends.

"Hi Ligh… Yagami," He said with a serious tone trying to hide his exciment of seeing her.

Miyako blinked an eye to Ken.

"Guys the teacher asked me to bring her some copies." Ken exclaimed. "Miya, Dai, can you help me?"

"Sure." Both of them answered and went with him.

"I have to get going." Hikari told Takeru.

"Wait Hikari, please."

"Ok."

Takeru told her that despite all the things that they've said and done, he still care for, that through all the month he had missed her smile, her face, her voice, her laughter, in small worlds he had missed her a lot. That he was sorry for the things he said, that he wanted to make things upand that he wanted to start over.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way, I have new friends that I care for a lot, andIdon't care for you, so it would be nonsense to start over." She said, not looking at him

"Look at me on the eyes and tell me you don't care for me."

Hikari looked at him directly on the eyes and said: "I don't care for you, not anymore."

Takeru smiled, in all the years of friendship he had learned to read her eyes, and realize she was lying.

"Why is he smiling?" She thought. "Does he know I'm lying?"

"God! Why does he know me so well?" Se thought.

_-Flashback starts-_

_Takeru and Hikari were playing together in the park, while their brothers were playing soccer. _

_Suddenly, a girl holding a light brown teddy bear, which had a pink dress, walked in front of them._

_Although Takeru was only 7years old he had learn to read Hikari's eyes, and when he saw them shining, he realized that she wanted to have that teddy._

_When little Takeru arrived home he asked is mom to take him to the toy shop, which she agreed._

_At the shop, Takeru started looking for the bear after some minutes, he found it._

_He looked at the price and counted his money._

_He smiled when he realized that the money he had was the exact amount he needed. _

_When he arrived home he wrapped the bear by himself, then he asked his mom to take him to see Hikari._

_At Hikari's house, he gave the present to her. When she opened it, a huge smile drew on her face._

"_Thanks Takeru." She said and lean to kiss him on the cheek._

_For a boy his age, getting a kiss form a girl was weird and even disgusting._

_But, since it was from Hikari, it felt different, something new traveled over his body, something that made him smile, as well as blush._

_-Flashback ends-_

"Is that all?" Hikari exclaimed pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes, you can go now." He answered still smiling.

On the other side, Miyako, Ken and Daisuke were looking at Takeru and Hikari, hoping that she would forgive him and they become friends again.

They were going to class, when they heard two familiar voices.

"I can't believe she ate it." One of the voices said. "You deserve an academy award."

"I sure do." The other said laughing.

"I would never have imagined that it was going to be so easy to fool her." The voice said.

"And her friends are so stupid too; I mean how on earth would I like to be friends with them."

The three of them turn to look at the voices, for their surprise, they were Catherine and Nicole.

"He is all for me now." Catherine said.

"You're welcome." Nicole told her.

"Thanks Nicky, you are the best." Catherine told her and went away.

"I'm going to kill that b…" Miyako said, but was interrupted by Ken, who told her: "Wait, let's pretend we know anything, and we can use that info later, for our benefit."

--------------------------------------

During class, Miyako told Takeru about what they had seen and heard, and explainKen's plan to him.

Takeru's blood boiled, he wanted to kill Catherine but, then he calmed down, cause he knew that that wasn't the solution, he was going to stick to Ken's plan and wait for the right moment to talk with Hikari.

When the class was over, he went to his locker to get his things ready for the seventh period, when Nicole arrived.

"Hi Keru." She told him smiling. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Nothing, I guess." He answered.

"Do you want to come to my place? We can rent a movie or something."

"Yeah sure, that would be great." He said with a fake smile.

Nicole smiled back and went away.

"You and your stupid little friend are going to pay for hurting Hikari." Takeru said in a whisper.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, I said at what time?" He lied.

"7:30"

--------------------------------------------------------

Takeru was at his house, doing his homework when the bell rang.

He opened the door and was surprised and happy to see Hikari there.

They both sat on the sofa.

Hikari started crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worried.

"I can't do this any more." She exclaimed. "I can't not pretend that I don't care for you, because I do, I care for you deeply, you are me best friend, and you are a great person, I can't lie to you Takeru, not anymore. I'm sick of pretending that I am happy without you, that I don't miss you. I'm sorry for everything I said, please forgive me."

"I have nothing to forgive you Light angel." He said as he cleaned her tears.

Hikari hugged him, place her head on his shoulder and started crying harder.

Takeru hugged her back, and started caressing her gently.

TBC

---------------------------------------------

I guess that's it, at least for now, I hope you guys liked it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Truth revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 

Well guys, here's chapter 10 hope you like it. I want to apologize for taking so long to update.

I also want to thank all the readers, but especially three of them:

**puaslouma:** thank you for always reading and reviewing this fic, your coments make me really happy and encourage me to update sooner.

**Malcolm Yuy:** Thanks a lot for your review and support, they have really helped to write better day by day.

**takari love:** Thanks a milion for your reviews, reading them bring a huge smile to my face.

Ok, on to the story. this chapter is a little short but I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truth revealed**

As Takeru hold and comfort her, Hikari remembered the day when they became best friends.

_-Flashback Starts-_

_A 13 year old Taichi and an 11 year old Hikari were watching TV when their mom opened the door._

_Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying, she walked up to them. _

"_Your dad, he is not coming home from the hospital." She said trying to retain her tears. "The doctors did all they could to save him, but he is gone."_

_Taichi looked at his, hugged her and started crying, she hugged him and Hikari._

_But Hikari wasn't crying, she only stayed staring at her mother._

_Later that day, when Taichi went to the kitchen to get some water, he heard his sister crying, he went to look for her and ask her what was wrong, but he saw Takeru with her, holding her and trying to make her feel better._

"_Why Takeru why?" She exclaimed crying. "I love my father very much and now he is gone, what am I suppose to do with out him?"_

"_If it helps, I want to be the best friend you can have during this hard time, I can't say I know how you feel, but I want to be there for you so you wont feel alone, you can always count on me. We are going to get through this together."_

_When Hikari heard those words, she realized that Takeru was a great friend, that he was going to help her no matter what, that he was going to be there for her at any time, that she could trust him with anything, that he was her best friend._

_Hikari smiled._

"_Thank you Takeru." She told him_

_-Flashback ends-_

"I'm sorry Takeru, you are always there for me, you always support and help me, and I never thank you, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I don't really mean the things I said." Hikari told him.

"Of course I forgive you, everybody makes mistakes, besides, I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't." He answered smiling.

"Thanks Takeru:" He told him smiling.

Takeru took a look at his watch.

"I have to go Light Angel, see you on school."

He gave a her a kiss on the cheek and head to Nicole's house.

------------------------------------------------------

Nicole opened the door.

"Hi Keru." She said greeting him. "Come in."

"Hi Nicole, thanks." Takeru told her. "So, what movie did you get?"

"RENT, it's based on the Broadway musical by the same name, it's really good."

"I'll go make the popcorn, why don't you start putting the film on?"

"Ok."

After about 2:30 minutes later Takeru came form the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn and sat on the couch with Nicole.

Throughout the movie, which Takeru found really interesting, he had been thinking of Hikari all the time.

After the movie finished, Takeru took a look at the clock on his cel.

"It's late, I have to go, thanks for everything, the movie was great by the way."

"No! Takeru wait!" She exclaimed. "I have to tell you something important."

"What?"

"I… I was the one that told Hikari all those horrible things about you, I'm really sorry, I know that what I did has no forgiveness, but I had to tell you I couldn't retain the guilt anymore. I just want you to know that I didn't do it because I hate you or anything like that, I only did it cause Catherine is my best friend and she asked me to do it as favor for her; but now I regret it cause, after I told that to Hikari she has been really sad, and the smile she always had on her face was gone, and you were hurt too. I couldn't stand that cause you were the ones who offer your help when I supposedly had fought with Catherine, you were the ones who made me enter your group and made me feel comfortable in it. I'm really, really sorry."

"If what you are saying is true then why did you tell Catherine things like: "How on earth would I be friends with them"?" Takeru asked her.

"What? Why does he know that?" She thought

"If I said those things it was because I didn't want Catherine to be mad at me, she is my only friend, and if she realizes that I regret what I did, she would stop talking to me, and I don't want that, cause she is my best friend."

"How am I supposed to know if this is not another plan to make Hikari's and my life miserable?"

"You are gonna have to trust me on this one Takeru." She told him. "To prove it to you I'm going to tell her the truth, that what I told her was a lie; so you can be friends again."

Takeru told her that that wasn't necessary cause their friendship was so strong that it always would find a way to get back, that they had already made up, that he didn't made a big deal about Hikari thinking that the things Nicole had told her were true, cause he knew that all those things were lies, that the only thing that matter was that they were friends again.

Nicole didn't know why, but she started crying, she felt like the worst person in the world, because of her, two best friends had fought; although they were friends again she could still remember the look on their faces after she said all those things, even if they had made up, even if they were happy again, she felt devastated.

Takeru realized that she was crying so he hold her tight and told her, that what she did was wrong, but she had done an awesome and courageous thing by telling him the truth, and that by doing that, she had proof that she wanted to make things right, and he appreciate that, he also said that telling the truth proved that she was a good person.

He would forgive her eventually, but he needed time to do so.

"Thanks Keru." She said. "You are such a wonderful person, now I know why Hikari loves you so much."

"It's nothing." He told her blushing. "I'm sorry but I have to go, it's getting late."

"Ok, bye, thanks for coming here and listening to what I had to say." She told Takeru as she walked him to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------

When Takeru arrived home he decided to call Ken.

"Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Forget about the plan ok."

"What? Why?"

"Just forget about it, I'll explain later."

"But…"

"Please Ken."

"Ok."

After Takeru finished talking, he went to his room, sat on his bed and put his hands on his face.

He felt frustrated, something inside him still wanted to get revenge for what Nicole and Catherine had done, but another part of him knew that it wasn't right, because that would mean acting like them.

He had told Ken to forget about the plan, but for a strange reason he was regretting it.

He took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and started to think about what was the good thing to do.

After what it seem like hours to him, he arrived to one conclusion: revenge is not the solution; Hikari and him were friends again, and that was the only thing that really matter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Takeru went to Ken's house, there, he was supposed to meet Daisuke and Miyako to talk about the plan.

"Guys, we are going to forget about the plan." Takeru said before any one else talked.

"What?" Miyako and Daisuke exclaimed confused.

"We are going to forget the plan." Ken said.

"We got that." Daisuke said.

"But, why?" Miyako asked

Takeru told them about what happen when he went to see Nicole.

"How do you know she isn't lying?" Ken asked him.

"Cause I look her on the eyes, and I saw she was being honest." Takeru explained.

"I don't know if I can trust her." Miyako said.

"Me neither." Daisuke exclaimed.

"But I do." Takeru told them. "You have to trust me please."

"Ok." The three of them answered not pleased.

"Great, since we've finish with this, why don't we go to see a movie or something?" Takeru said. "I'll call Hikari and ask her if she wants to come with us."

"Huh?" The three of them exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I forgot to tell you, we made up yesterday. Isn't it great?"

They were happy as well as surprised, their friends were together again.

"So after she forgave you, did you guys make out?" Daisuke asked.

"What?" Takeru exclaimed. "Oh, no we are not a couple anymore, we are best friends again and that's awesome."

"But that's not what you want." Miyako said,

Takeru told them that he was really happy, that he wanted more than anything in the world to be more than just friends with Hikari but that he appreciated the fact that they were friends again made him the happiest person in the world.

If it were for him he would do anything to get her back, but Hikari only wanted friendship with him, and he respected and appreciated that.

"Takeru you are such a wonderful guy." Miyako said.

Takeru took his cel and call Hikari to tell her if she wanted to go and do something with them.

Hikari agreed, making him really happy, it had been a while since they did something together.

They had a wonderful day together, they watch a movie, ate burgers and talk about everything

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hikari was getting ready to go home, but she heard someone calling her name.

"Hikari!" the voice said.

Hikari turned around to look for the person that was calling her.

"Hikari wait!."

"What is it'? What do you need Catherine." Hikari exclaimed with the smile that characterized her. .

"I have to tell you something."

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, that's it, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Only two more chapters to go and this story will end.

Just in case, as soon as I finish I'm all about you I'm going to start updating my other fic, and who knows? Maybe when I finish it I'll write more.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Despite it all

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Well guys, here's chapter 11 hope you enjoy reading it. I want to apologize for taking so long to update.

I also want to thank all the readers for being with me since the very begining, Knowing you are there made me want to continue writing.

I want to thank the all the reviewers, thanks for your support trough out the story.

I also want to thank:

**puaslouma:** thank you for always reading and reviewing this fic, and being with me since the beginig, its readers like you that make want to right more and better each time.

**takari love:** Thanks a lot for your reviews, you can't imagine how much it means to me to know that someone takes the time to read and review your stories.

Ok now , on to the story. I really hope you like this chapter..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Despite it all**

"I'm sorry Hikari, I'm sorry for what I did to you and Takeru." Catherine told her. "I told Nicole to tell you all those things about him."

"It's ok Catherine."

"No Hikari, it's not ok." She told her as she started crying. "I did it because I have a crush on him, and I though that If I couldn't have him the nobody could."

"At first I was happy, but then I saw how miserable you and Takeru were." She explained. "And I realize that if you love someone, you want him to be really happy, even though that happiness does not include you, but it was too late and there was nothing I could do about it."

Hikari hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't cry, of course I forgive you, everybody makes mistakes." Hikari told her with a smile. "It means a lot to me that you've told me the truth."

"That was the least I could do after hurting you."

"Thanks a lot Cath, now, go home and get cleaned up ok? If there's something else you need to talk about just call me."

"Thanks Hikari, you are such a wonderful person. I'm sorry I didn't take the time to realize it."

"It's ok, better late than never." Hikari told her with a smile.

Catherine smiled back and went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Takeru asked.

"No, thanks, I'm staying late at school today." Hikari told him with a smile.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Takeru got out of school, he was about to head home, but he decided to wait for Hikari instead. He was thinking about what happened between them only some time ago so he wanted to spend more time with her, she was his best friend, and he treasured their friendship a lot.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Takeru what are you doing here?" Hikari asked confused.

"Waiting for you." He answered.

"So that means you've been here for 2 hours?"

Takeru nod with a huge smile.

"Thanks Takeru, you are great." She told him smiling. "Then, it's the three of us."

"Three?" Takeru exclaimed confused.

"Yes, Hiro, offered to walk me home and I agreed." She explained him.

"Ok, great." Takeru said.

Throughout the way home, Hikari was talking to Hiro all the time, and just saying a few words to Takeru; at first, Takeru didn't mind, but sometime later he started to feel uncomfortable, and for some strange reason, he started to remember something.

_- Flash back starts -_

"_Hikari hurry up." Miyako exclaimed. "The guys are already here."_

"_Ok, ok, but keeping mind that I don't like clubbing, I'm just going cause you guys want to go to that new club."_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_I want to go home!" Hikari shouted due to the music._

"_What?" Miyako asked._

"_I want to…"_

"_Ok, I'll take you dancing." Said a voice, interrupting her._

_Hikari raised her head to see the person that had just told her that._

_Her jawed dropped and she tried to hide it, the person who had talk to her was a really good looking guy, at least for her._

"_You want to dance, don't you?" The guy said._

_Hikari could only nod._

_After they finished dancing the guy ask her to go to a special place on the club design for people who wanted to talk, which she agreed._

_They talked about everything and they were having a wonderful time. The guy's name was Jason; he was a senior at Hikari's high school._

_On the other side, Takeru had been looking for Hikari, he hadn't seen her in a while and he was getting worried._

_Some time later, he spotted Miyako._

"_Have you seen Hikari." He asked her._

"_Yes, she's over there, with that hot guy." She answered._

_When Takeru saw them, he felt something in his body, something that made him feel angry, that made him want to get Hikari out of there, he was jealous._

_He couldn't control his emotions, he head to where Hikari was, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of there._

"_What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm talking to Jason?" Hikari told him madly and head to where Jason was, but Takeru grabbed her hand and stopped her from going._

"_We are going home." He told her._

"_Ok, but let me say goodbye to him." She said._

_She went to say goodbye and Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_That made Takeru furious, he felt his blood boiling._

_He did something he never thought of doing; he punched Jason on the face, grabbed Hikari's arm and took her out of the club._

"_What's your problem?" she said madly._

"_What's my problem?" he exclaimed. "Don't you mean yours? Hikari that guy's a senior and you are what? A soft man?"_

"_So what? My dad was 5 years older than my mum. " She said matter –o-factly. "And you dad is older too, besides he is only a friend."_

"_Yes, but… " He tried to say madly._

"_You had no right to hit him." She said "He wasn't doing anything wrong, why did you do it?"_

"_I don't know, I just wanted to, I guess."_

"_You are not like that Takeru, why did you do it?"_

_Takeru had to lie, he couldn't tell her that he was jealous._

"_I already told you, Now lets go find the guys and head home." He said._

"_Then, I guess I don't know you as I thought I did." She told him really sad. "You have really disappointed me."_

_Those five words hurt him a lot, she was his best friend, one of the people he cared for the most and hearing that from her made his heart broke._

"_Hikari I…"_

"_Don't talk to me, not right now; I'm not in the mood."_

"_I…I did it because I was jealous, ok?" _

"_Really?" she asked not believing what she had just heard._

"_Yes." He said blushing and started walking to the club._

"_You have nothing to be jealous, you are the one I love, but I just can't tell you that." She whispered._

"_What?" he asked._

"_I said, thanks Takeru, I feel really happy cuase you told me the truth, besides, no one had ever told me something like that before."_

"_That's what friends are for." He said smiling._

_Flash back ends –_

"Hey! Takaishi." Hiro exclaimed.

"Ah? What?" Takeru exclaimed getting back to real life.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked him with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something, no big deal."

"Did the memory make you sad? You seem a little depressed is something bothering you?" Hikari asked.

"No."

Hikari looked at him on the eyes.

"I know something's bothering you, if you don't want to tell me it's ok, you know how much I hate pressuring you." She told him

"I'm ok, don't worry."

All the way home Takeru didn't talk, he just stared at the floor, and when Hikari talked to him he'd only give her a small smile.

Some time later they arrived to her apartment.

"Bye Hiro, thanks for taking me home." Hikari told him smiling.

"Anytime." He answered smiling. "Bye Takaishi." He said and went away.

"Bye Hikari, see you at school." Takeru told her.

"Can you come in for a second?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

They went inside Hikari's house and head to the kitchen, they sat on the stool.

They said nothing.

"I'm fine Hikari." Takeru said breaking the silence.

"What makes you think that I assume you are not ok?" She told him. "Can't I ask my best friend to come to my house just to hang out?"

"Light angel, every time something was bothering me, I told you about it sitting here, every time I had a problem we'd talk about it here, or anytime something was bothering you, we talked here."

"Ok, ok you caught me." Hikari replied. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…uhm.. It's nothing really."

"Come tell me." Hikari told with a puppy face.

"I was jealous of Hiro."

"Of Hiro? Why?"

"You were talking to him all the time, and you only said a few words to me, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize, I understand."

"I'm pretty sure you understand, cause you have felt the same way like a million times, since I' m such a lady's man."

"Ha! You wish."

"Excuse me?" Takeru exclaimed and started tickling her.

"-Ha-ha- Takeru stop-ha-ha-"

"Not until you admit it."

"No."

"Ok then, suit yourself." He told her and started tickling harder.

Hikari couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok, ok you are a lady's man."

"See, it wasn't that hard." He said and stop tickling her.

They got out of the kitchen and head to the apartment door.

"Since you are already here, don't you want to stay and catch a movie?"

"Yes, sure why not?"

Hikari smiled at his answer and went back to the kitchen to make some microwave popcorn.

After the movie, they started to talk, and after about an hour, Takeru went home.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Next Monday during lunch time…

"Hey guys." Hikari exclaimed. "Would you happen to know were Takeru was yesterday, I tried to contact him, but he wasn't home, I tried calling his cel, but it was off."

"Yes." Ken said. "He spent the day with his father yesterday."

"With his father? don't you mean with Saori?" Daisuke said in a teasing tone.

"What, who's Saori?"

"He hasn't told you anything?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day." Hikari explained. "Anyways, who is she?"

"Just some girl he met yesterday." Ken said.

"It's incredible how much they have in common, I mean, he loves basket as much as he does, they have the same favorite bands, they have almost the same ideas about everything." Miyako said.

"How come I don't know about this?"

"I don't know, why you don't go ask him yourself." Ken said. "He is over there."

Hikari went to where Takeru was, who was with Saori.

She was about to talk but was interrupted.

"Hi." Saori exclaimed. "You must be Hikari; Keru has told me a lot about you."

"He has? Like what?" Hikari asked annoyed.

"How amazing and wonderful you are, that you've been best friends since he could remember and that you are so important to him."

"Oh, I see." Hikari said. "Can you excuse as for a second? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, sure no problem." Saori said smiling.

"Thanks" She told her with and angry tone.

"Takeru come here!" She said and took him inside school.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hikari what's wrong?" Takeru asked her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Hikari exclaimed. "First of all you forgot about yesterday, you forgot about our Sunday hang out, then I call you and you don't answer. I left you like three messages on your cel and you never call me back. Then, you avoid me at school, and then you change me for a "cute" girl you just met."

"Light Angel that's not it, I…"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, leave me alone." She told him mad and started to leave.

"Hikari wait!" He said "At least let me say something."

"Ok, but make it quick."

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you." He said. "And, what are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you, you are my best friend, I wouldn't change you for anything or anyone, I care too much for you to do something stupid like that. Saori is just a friend, she is just someone I met, and she not as important as you are for me, trust me." He explained her calmly.

"I'm sorry is just that you are my best friend Takeru, I care for you deeply, and the idea of losing you really hurt me;I hope we'll be friends for ever."

"You can be sure of it Hika, because, besides all the bad things that had happened to us, all the times we've fought, we always find a way to made up. And you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for. So, yes Hikari, we are going to be friends, wait, Best Friends for ever. " Takeru told her.

Takeru smiled and hugged her; she smiled and hugged him back.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, I guess that's it, or not? Stay tuned for a little surprise.

Thanks again for all your support trough out this fic, if it wasn't for you I would have never finished this story. Thanks a million.

Just in case, now that I've finish I'm all about you, I'll start wrting "Best friends make the best lovers" again.

Thanks again.

Till next fic or...


	12. Friends for ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Remember the surprise I told you about last chapter? Well, this is it!

This is the last chapter of this story. Again Thank you very much for all your support on this fic, thanks to all the readers and reviewers.

**puasluoma: **Thanks again for you support through out this fic, I just can't find a way to thank you enough. You asked for it and here it is, the last chapter of I'm all about you, hope you like it.

**takari love: **Hey! thank you thank you thank you thank you !('',) I just wanted you to know how gratefull I am that you take the time to read and review this fic, I really apreciate it.

Ok guys, on to the story, this chapter is really short but I just hope you like it.

Just in case, this chap takes place 10 years later, which means Takeru and Hikari are on their 25's.

------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue: Friends for ever

It was Saturday morning and Ken, Miyako and Daisuke were getting ready for an important occasion that was taking place that evening.

"I can't believe this is happening, I thought this day would never come." Miyako said.

"I know; I'm so happy." Ken told Miyako.

"You guys." Daisuke exclaimed as he placed his arms on both of his friends. "I'm really happy too."

Both of them smiled at Daisuke; they've been friends for a long, long time, they've shared a lot of things, they've been through a lot; they knew each other like no one else did and most importantly, they trust each other with all their hearts.

Life had taught then the importance of having good friends.

So they cherished their friendship like nothing else in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------

That evening…

Ken, Miyako and Daisuke had arrived earlier than anyone else.

"Ken, Miya, Dai, you are here." Takeru exclaimed as he hugged his friends.

"Where's Hikari?" Daisuke asked.

"She said she was gonna be late, but she'll be here in an hour, don't worry, I'm sure she is going to be here before everything starts." Takeru answered.

"You'll never change. Will you Dai?" Miyako told him.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked confused.

"You've been, are and will always be devoted to Hikari." Ken said, making everybody laugh.

Although they saw each other almost everyday, there was always something, to say, something to talk or laugh about, something that would keep them together all life.

So they started remembering some of the things they've done together, till Hikari arrived.

"Hi guys." Hikari told her friends. "Sorry I'm late, what you've been doing."

"Nothing important." Daisuke answered.

"Just remembering the time when you fell in the middle of the dance floor during prom."

Ken told her.

"That was really funny." Takeru said. "I can still remember the look on your face."

"Hey, that wasn't funny." Hikari said with a serious grin.

"Yes it was." Miyako said and started laughing, followed by everyone else.

They sat together and began sharing their memories, their future plans and the things they've done during the week.

They were so happy and entertained that neither of them realized that time had pass really quick.

"It's really late, we should get going." Hikari said after looking at the watch on the wall.

All of them agreed and got on Ken's car to get to their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you Saori Tanaka take Takeru Takaishi to be your husband in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.

"I do." Saori answered.

"And do you, Takeru Takaishi, take Saori Tanaka to be your wife in the holy state of matrimony? Do you promise to love her, comfort …"

As the priest was talking Takeru took one last look to his family and friends. He saw Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Iori, Yamato and his parents.

He saw Hikari, his most valuable friend, she was smiling at him; he started remembering all the great things they've done together.

_-Flashback starts-_

_Hikari and Takeru were talking and having a wonderful time on the park, as they always did._

_It had been a week since they were going out together, since Takeru told her how he really felt._

"_Takeru, I want to ask you something." Hikari said._

"_What is it light angel." Takeru asked with a smile._

"_Why do you love me?"_

"_Uhm, that's a tough question, I don't know, just compromise I guess."_

"_You are so mean." She told him._

"_Hikari, you are wonderful, I love for who you are, for how you make me feel when I'm with you, for always being there for me, for listening to and giving me your advice, for always finding a way to make me smile, for how good you are to others, for how you put your feelings aside to make everybody else happy, for being able to sacrifice yourself for others, for being the only girl I know that can smile even in the toughest situations, and because you are the sweetest girl I've ever known, and my best friend. " Takeru told her. "So, the only question here would be, why not love you."_

_Hikari felt really happy, Takeru's answer was more than she had expected._

"_I love you too." She told him with a smile. _

_-Flashback ends- _

"As long as you both shall live?" The priest finished.

"I…I…I can't do this" He answered. "I'm really sorry Saori, please forgive me." And saying that, he left the church.

"Oh my god! He didn't just do that." Hikari thought and went after him.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Takeru what are you doing? Get back in there." She told him madly.

"I can't do it Hikari." He told her.

"What are you talking about? You love Saori, that's why you asked her to marry you."

"I don't, I mean, not in the way I love you."

"What?" Hikari exclaimed confused.

"I still love you Hikari, more then anyone in the world."

"Then why did you ask… I mean, Saori loves you, with all her heart, you can't do this to her."

"Hikari, listen to me." He said in a serious tone. "If I marry her, our whole relationship would be a lie, I don't love her the way she does, or even the way I love you and I never will, I can't force myself to do that. You are the one I love, but I hadn't realized till now and I know you feel the same way."

"I'm sorry Takeru, but I don't." she said avoiding his eyes.

Takeru smiled, grabbed her face and gently made her face him.

"What did you say?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I…I…I…I never stopped loving you Takeru." She finally told him.

Takeru smiled, and lean in to her.

"But, what about…" Hikari tried to say, but was interrupted by Takeru's kiss, which she responded.

-THE END-

-------------------------------------------------------

Well guys, I don't want to say it but, this is the end, the real end of this story. I'm sure going to miss writing more of.

But I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Thanks again for all your support, if it wasn't for you guys, I don't think I was going to able to get here.

Till the next fic,

franchi


End file.
